1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method of fabricating photovoltaic modules, and more particularly to a method of fabricating a photovoltaic module substantially transparent to all energy not used by the cell to produce electricity whereby the overall efficiency of the module is enhanced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, of course, is replete with devices and techniques employed in the production of solar cells. Most photovoltaic modules have been designed with a view toward reduction in initial costs of materials. This, of course, results in penalties in performance, of efficiency as well as production costs. However, as pointed out in U.S. application Ser. No. 918,869, now abandoned, it is possible to fabricate a photovoltaic module which is substantially transparent to substantially all solar energy not used to produce electricity. Because of such transparency, the temperature of the module is substantially minimized with an attendant increase in the overall efficiency of the module. For example, it has been found that where cell temperature has been reduced because of module transparency, an improvement in electrical output has been experienced.
Additionally, as can be appreciated by those familiar with the fabrication of photovoltaic modules, it is highly desirable to fabricate photovoltaic or solar modules employing techniques which readily can be adapted for a production-line assembly thereof.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved method of fabricating an improved photovoltaic module, said method being adaptable for use in production-line assembly operations.